miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/01 June 2018
23:55:47 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:00:31 hi 00:23:33 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:28:15 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:30:18 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:31:49 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:39:32 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 00:42:21 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 00:43:57 -!- Yekun1234 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:39 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 00:52:49 Hi 00:53:50 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 01:33:52 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 01:34:00 hello? 01:34:08 gosh, bye 01:37:00 -!- Ladycomander5 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:26 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 01:59:29 hiii 01:59:41 hiii 01:59:44 hiiii 01:59:46 hiiii 02:00:16 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 02:24:25 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:24:44 well...hi? 02:25:30 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:25:38 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:25:47 -!- Ladycomander5 has left Special:Chat 02:26:00 im leaving 02:26:30 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 02:38:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:40:17 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:40:51 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:40:56 Hey 02:41:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:41:16 Hi 02:41:20 Feisty 02:41:26 How are you 02:41:27 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:41:31 hey ano! 02:41:38 i'm feeling super tired. 02:41:44 how are u? 02:42:15 I am feeling something better than yesterday 02:42:22 thats great! 02:42:32 also, you made some art today 02:42:48 Yes 02:42:49 you can put your emotions and feelings into art and stories 02:43:01 if you feel sad, draw a sad drawing 02:43:08 Yes I can 02:43:14 if you feel happy, draw a happy drawing :) 02:43:28 whats your fav song ano? 02:43:51 Yes you are when I will feel very good I will draw. 02:44:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM i am listening to this song rght now 02:44:12 it is a chinese song 02:44:19 i like it1! XD 02:44:31 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:45:02 hi 02:45:39 It is nice 02:45:46 yea lol XD 02:45:56 its gonna be a miraculous summmerrr 02:45:57 But I can't understanding what are saying 02:46:02 XDDD 02:46:08 it's in korean 02:46:09 XD 02:46:20 whats your fav song? 02:48:02 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:48:26 My favourite song is https://youtu.be/4flo5_6Zin8 02:48:27 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:48:36 Where are you Feisty 02:48:40 Hi 02:48:48 hello 02:48:49 Cupnny 02:48:52 Hi 02:48:54 yeah? 02:49:09 Hello 02:49:12 hi 02:49:13 Nice to meet you 02:49:17 u too 02:50:01 I am leaving 02:50:09 OK bye 02:50:17 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:50:19 \o 02:50:23 bye 02:50:28 ill leave too 02:51:10 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:51:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:52:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:53:05 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:54:47 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:55:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 02:55:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 02:55:24 Hi 02:55:25 hi ano 02:55:31 i must sleep in a moment 02:55:37 do you have discord? 02:55:53 https://youtu.be/4flo5_6Zin8 02:55:53 This is my favourite song 02:56:07 No 02:56:09 hi 02:56:20 sorry im confuslled 02:56:22 brb 02:57:27 I haven't discord.. 02:59:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 02:59:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:00:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:01:42 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 03:05:05 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 03:05:45 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 03:25:48 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 03:26:27 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 03:52:02 -!- Ladybuglover08 has joined Special:Chat 03:52:38 -!- Ladybuglover08 has left Special:Chat 04:16:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:16:21 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:16:28 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 04:18:17 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 04:22:08 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:36:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:25:26 -!- Miraculous fan has joined Special:Chat 06:15:51 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 06:16:19 Hey guys! (winking) 06:16:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:16:27 hi 06:16:30 Hey 06:16:31 Ladybug345 06:16:40 how are you 06:16:45 Good 06:16:47 l am fine 06:17:00 what are you doing on the chat? 06:17:16 Nothing 06:17:26 OK 06:18:00 I wasn't active entire time and I had to move from my house to my "hotel" 06:18:21 ok 06:18:38 Sorry 06:18:46 (ladybug) 06:18:53 (unamused) 06:18:55 (tikki) 06:19:05 (cat noir) 06:19:21 stop this 06:19:36 Now my stomach hurts me 06:19:41 poor you 06:19:47 that's how my stomach is 06:19:49 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:19:53 Do you know why 06:20:02 I was hungry 06:20:06 I guess 06:20:10 no 06:20:18 Then no 06:20:23 I am now in a period 06:20:34 Oh, that will happen to us girls 06:20:44 hi 06:20:50 Oh hey Abdus 06:21:04 You know what happens to a girl when she is 14 years old 06:21:18 she had her period 06:21:29 ???? 06:21:29 yes 06:21:37 yes! 06:21:46 Now I'm in pain 06:21:49 Poor you 06:22:00 (grin) 06:22:06 (smiling) 06:22:15 So Jally how are you now 06:22:16 (smile face) 06:22:28 ABDUS SUKUR Now I'm in pain 06:22:37 not goo 06:22:38 I will go in that period soon 06:22:39 d 06:22:42 What pain 06:22:50 Her period pain 06:23:13 I can't understanding 06:23:31 Sorry, it's a girl thing, you guys have your own problem 06:23:46 ?.? 06:23:49 Nevermind 06:23:56 Jallybug? 06:24:00 are you ok> 06:24:03 *? 06:24:20 no 06:24:24 Ok 06:24:29 I am not ok 06:24:30 My stomach is hurting 06:24:36 I think 06:24:47 Jallybug your fever is gone or not 06:24:58 Fever???????? 06:25:03 gone 06:25:11 Ok, good 06:25:24 When you returned to America 06:25:24 (ladybug) 06:25:34 Well I will say what is the cause of the pain 06:25:47 Because this thing happens to all the girls 06:25:53 Yes, it does 06:26:11 I am now in a Menstrual cycle 06:26:17 Oh, i see 06:26:17 I am a boy 06:26:20 I know 06:26:26 I know 06:26:30 You guys have your own problem 06:26:34 not us girls 06:26:49 I envy men 06:26:52 Trust me, you guys have your own problem 06:27:31 san 06:27:39 yes 06:27:52 I think some guys are cu........... 06:28:05 .......what 06:28:11 Nevermind! 06:28:24 It was nothing 06:28:36 that's all, ok, Abdus? OK, good 06:28:51 (happy) 06:29:01 (blushes) 06:29:06 Nooooooooo! 06:29:16 I can't do it 06:31:00 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 06:31:04 I hope you guys are still talking to me 06:31:27 Jallybug? Abdus? 06:31:34 Hello? 06:32:26 hello 06:32:36 Hey, where's jallybug? 06:33:00 l am here 06:33:06 (silly) 06:33:53 I was worried about you, Jallybug 06:34:17 I'm fine just feel pain 06:34:52 My stomach was kind of hurting earlier 06:35:16 What is the reason 06:35:36 Are you like me 06:36:04 Yes, but I ate some lunch, it stills hurts 06:36:11 I don't know what happened 06:36:15 it just happens 06:37:06 This also happens with me 06:37:18 It just happened 06:38:11 Do you have a solution to get rid of pain menstrual cycle 06:38:16 No, not yet 06:38:24 Now I feel so much pain 06:38:27 I'm only 13 1/2 06:38:36 I will be 14 soon 06:39:01 I'm only 30 / 2 06:39:05 2018 06:39:13 how old are you? 06:39:23 14 06:39:34 Oh, so you are in your cycle already 06:39:48 yes 06:40:00 Bad 06:40:14 (indifferent) 06:40:14 The cycle will stop until you are 58, or so 06:40:33 I know 06:40:54 But I am the kind who suffers 06:41:29 I will soon when I'm 14 years old 06:41:55 how old are you 06:42:05 now 06:42:10 13 1/2 06:42:16 oh 06:42:37 So, your cycle will end until 58, or 60 years old 06:42:43 I am older than you by one year 06:43:03 I know, but I'm older than my friends by a year as well 06:43:06 he's only 12 06:43:44 I am only four days and get rid of pain 06:44:25 Ok 06:45:16 (happy) 06:45:39 (content) 06:45:44 (cool) 06:45:53 -!- Imagood has joined Special:Chat 06:46:02 -!- Imagood has left Special:Chat 06:46:59 Nooooooo! Imagood! 06:47:12 Come back! 06:57:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 06:58:44 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 07:03:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:07:04 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 07:08:07 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 08:19:16 -!- WOWIESZZZ has joined Special:Chat 09:20:34 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:20:35 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:56:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 10:43:02 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:44:37 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 11:45:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:46:05 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:53:44 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:55:52 -!- Susanpoppin has joined Special:Chat 13:35:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:35:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 13:36:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 14:22:11 -!- Veroica25 has joined Special:Chat 14:22:33 -!- Veroica25 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:18 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:23:41 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:24:31 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:24:32 CrazyCamie456 hi 14:24:52 Hey 14:25:03 your new photo is amazing 14:25:21 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:25:37 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:25:53 Thanks. I saw this in a gallery and immediately wanted it. 14:26:14 Hey 14:26:33 Kwami4ever hi 14:26:41 Kwami4ever 14:26:41 You tell me I'm different 14:26:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:27:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:27:55 I do not look different I just have a problem 14:28:08 You are being mean to Anoara. Why?You're never mean to people on here. 14:28:25 With someone claiming anoara 14:28:30 I just have a problem 14:28:49 What kind of problem 14:29:15 She's out my life 14:29:25 anoara out my life 14:29:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:30:15 What's that suppose to mean you kicked her out of your life 14:30:30 It's a long story but it's better to not know 14:30:58 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:31:02 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:31:26 Then I'll leave it be 14:31:29 -!- Aadrian1980 has joined Special:Chat 14:31:59 Kwami4ever Please do not interfere 14:32:20 -!- Aadrian1980 has left Special:Chat 14:32:22 It's a problem between me and her 14:32:32 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:32:35 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:32:53 Now goodbye 14:33:23 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 14:33:24 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:33:27 And sorry if I spoke to you in an angry way 14:34:10 But the problem these days made me a girl who gets angry quickly 14:34:11 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:34:14 sorry 14:34:15 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:34:17 Now goodbye 14:34:37 I hope you have a good day 14:34:45 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:34:47 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:35:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:35:17 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:35:31 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:36:25 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:39:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:39:35 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 14:39:47 Jallybug whats going on? 14:39:50 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 14:39:52 HEY! 14:39:56 XD ood 14:39:59 Hi Feistyyy 14:40:02 ooof hi 14:40:06 whats going on with jally 14:40:08 how you doing? 14:40:14 Matters.. 14:40:18 hm. 14:40:23 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 14:40:23 im great, you? 14:40:27 oh hey k 14:40:31 Things aren't going too well.. 14:40:33 but I'm good 14:40:39 hi 14:40:44 Hi jallybug 14:40:49 hey jally 14:40:58 lets drop the topic shall we? 14:41:04 lets talk about... food 14:41:16 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 14:41:21 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 14:41:33 *everybody has arrived* 14:41:34 oh wowowow 14:41:36 XDDDD 14:41:40 im actually shook 14:41:46 HI feistyyy 14:41:49 theres a crazy amount of ppl here 14:41:51 and hiya 14:41:59 I see that 14:42:06 WE VIBIN WE LIVIN 14:42:09 what time is it? 14:42:25 Here 9:42am 14:42:29 woah 14:42:33 i livin in can 14:42:48 wait if i asked you where you lived, would i be blokced 14:42:56 becase asking for personal info..? 14:42:58 Nah you'd be fine 14:43:02 alright, 14:43:20 Of course, if they say no, don't keep asking. 14:43:28 okie dokie 14:43:36 alsooooooo 14:43:50 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 14:43:52 im bored 14:43:55 HEYYY 14:43:59 how ya doin fam 14:44:02 Hi 14:44:07 we gotta make this chat huge 14:44:14 Hi Lulu! 14:44:23 Gosh Cat Noir Pawse user can be so aggessive 14:44:26 Hi LuluGemNZ 14:44:26 ikr 14:44:35 they keep on reverting my edits 14:44:37 Hello :) 14:44:42 but idc 14:44:49 wait 14:44:57 we are bad-mouthing them.. 14:45:01 I reported them to MariChaton 14:45:11 Did you ask why he keeps doing that 14:45:11 alright lets shut up for a sec. 14:45:16 Like your new pic Camie. 14:45:32 Hey Dancape 14:45:34 is it sunshine shimmer? 14:45:44 A reminder there is a staff member here (me) and I don't see an issue with saying that they can be aggressive, I would suggest bringing it up with them if you haven't already. 14:45:45 Hi Kwami! 14:45:57 Yeah, Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls. 14:46:02 oooooh 14:46:08 is she an alicorn now? 14:46:08 User:MariChatón218 14:46:10 I found it in a gallery and immediately set it as my profile picture. 14:46:39 Alicorn. 14:46:40 It's very priletty 14:46:41 i said i like it that 14:46:47 wait shes an alicorn now? 14:46:49 Still a Unicorn in Equestria. 14:46:54 WAIT WHAT 14:47:00 I think so. 14:47:02 i have to catch up oh wow 14:47:11 anyone like chloe here? 14:47:15 she's an angelll 14:47:39 Im watching MLP right now 14:47:40 im actually in preschool. 14:47:45 im 3 years old 14:47:52 What 14:47:58 get it 14:48:04 S5 14:48:08 because lil tay.. 14:48:23 AppleJack. 14:48:26 I love her 14:48:40 hi guys 14:48:45 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 14:48:56 Hey Chaton 14:48:56 By the way i read a cute alyanette fanfic before 14:48:58 Hello 14:49:07 Send me a link. 14:49:13 Kay kay 14:50:10 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 14:50:14 hi 14:50:19 Hey 14:50:19 guys 14:50:20 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 14:50:31 I am here to happy you 14:50:31 Hi ChristiNE 14:50:37 https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast 14:50:38 (grin) 14:50:40 To everyone who's active on here, I have another week, and then I'm off at camp and stuff for like five weeks at least. So I'll be inactive for a bit. 14:50:49 Okay ;) 14:50:56 Got it 14:50:59 Sent a link 14:51:38 Alyanette is my miraculous OTP (alya) (marinette) 14:51:42 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 14:51:42 Same 14:51:48 Finally someone who agrees with me. 14:52:15 ^^ 14:52:47 Sad thing is - for once - I'm not actually joking. I normally don't take shipping very seriously (and am sometimes sarcastic, such as ChloeNoir), but there are a few ships I am serious about. 14:52:47 This is one of them. 14:53:45 Me too. A lot of the ships of mine are crackships but I have a softspot for alyanette its so cute 14:54:01 They're goals (heart) 14:54:16 Yeah they are. 14:54:31 Thank you 14:54:52 Should leave now bye camie!!! 14:55:06 Cya Lulu 14:55:22 Enjoy your ship, and forward any good Alyanette fics to me. 14:55:47 Will do enjoy your friday 14:56:12 You too 14:56:37 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 15:00:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:01:09 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:01:11 hi 15:01:32 Hi 15:01:34 gotta go UGH 15:01:38 Feisty 15:01:41 Chaton 15:01:41 oh hey ano 15:01:44 Hi 15:01:48 Hi Anoara 15:01:49 are you feeling better? 15:02:04 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:08 Hi Christine 15:02:10 -!- Veroica25 has left Special:Chat 15:02:34 I am sad 15:02:39 :( 15:02:48 Chaton15 We must tell Anoara 15:03:01 She already knows, i think. 15:03:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 15:03:26 Chaton15 No I don't think 15:03:38 It was on her wall, and she replied. 15:03:50 Anoara Khatun Jally She's hate you 15:03:57 Wait-- 15:04:12 I can not wait 15:04:14 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 15:04:18 Anoara Khatun 15:04:26 Aaaandd she left 15:04:28 she is gone 15:04:45 Anoara 15:04:45 I feel so helpless. 15:04:55 Come back 15:05:11 -!- Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined Special:Chat 15:05:14 Please 15:05:16 Hi 15:05:25 Anoara 15:05:32 Exams are finally over 15:05:39 cool. 15:05:51 I got one speech for English and I'm DONE! 15:05:56 Hey LBCNSB, long time no see. 15:05:58 Anoara Come back Please 15:05:58 for da yearrrr! 15:06:10 Hi Camie ;) 15:06:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:06:26 Hi Anoara!!! 15:06:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:06:28 Anoara 15:06:28 Things are getting heated over wiki activity 15:06:31 I appreciate you siding with Lulu. 15:06:37 Yes 15:06:39 Yeah I'm just typing up a message 15:06:45 Good luck chaton 15:06:51 Thanks 15:06:51 Christine 15:07:12 CatNoir'sPawse can tend to be rude at timed 15:07:39 Camie, is it possible to have a private message with three people over chat? 15:07:43 Also can you leave a message in regards to edit wars? 15:08:13 @Chaton I think so 15:08:21 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:08:23 I did so in the past ;) 15:08:29 Chaton15 You should talk with Anoara 15:08:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 15:08:38 Gotcha. 15:08:47 Anoara, can you pm me? On this? 15:08:58 I'm not sure how. 15:09:02 Chaton, Christine so.. 15:09:12 Ok 15:09:24 Started it. 15:09:46 Chaton15 come on tell her 15:09:47 Chaton, I don't think you can have group PM's unfortunately. 15:10:09 You can PM multiple people individually thiufh. 15:10:16 *sigh* 15:10:17 @thougj 15:10:23 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 15:10:25 *though 15:10:30 i know, am doing that. 15:10:35 Chaton15 come on tell he 15:10:41 give me a few mintues tho. 15:10:46 her 15:10:51 I'm PMing her, Christine. 15:13:12 Chaton15 come on tell he 15:13:19 come on 15:13:46 I like your profile pic Camie 15:14:28 Congrats on promotion :D 15:14:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:15:21 Thanks and thanks. 15:15:32 Yo fiesty 15:17:05 -!- Christine842 has left Special:Chat 15:18:54 Hi 15:19:17 hey 15:20:27 hold on one sec 15:20:32 -!- Byriad has joined Special:Chat 15:20:38 hello there 15:21:05 Hi Byriad 15:21:29 howdy? 15:21:37 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:21:44 hey 15:21:52 okay im bac 15:22:03 -!- Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left Special:Chat 15:22:14 camie, what are WIP Pages? 15:22:43 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 15:24:06 hi 15:24:22 WIP pages are pages that a certain user has claimed to work on. Because a user has already claimed the page, they may be in the middle of large changes, so avoid editing the article without their permission in advance. 15:24:22 If you intend to work on a page, you'd add to the top of it, letting other users know you'd claimed it. 15:24:31 wat 15:24:46 o.o 15:25:01 Sorry for my slow (and probably poorly worded) reply, I've got to deal with an edit war currently. 15:25:10 what does it stand for 15:25:26 I've got it 15:25:28 wonderful images please 15:25:29 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 15:25:44 Wow Interesting Pepee 15:25:54 hey Lululululul 15:25:58 i like that name 15:26:03 lululilililildosswldewhszsjw 15:26:04 ah 15:26:06 sory 15:26:07 it's kind of ownership system I guess 15:26:14 awdrgsfe haow 15:26:18 darn 15:26:23 Looking for more Alyanette fics (alya) (marinette) 15:26:36 I'm currently dealing with this edit war. 15:26:39 (ladybug icon) haha 15:26:41 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 15:26:47 Thanks 15:26:51 (frustrated) 15:27:04 WIP stands for Work in Progress 15:27:20 sorry for misunderstanding 15:27:53 Its okay 15:28:27 I found a Fox Bug 15:28:28 is there anyone when the new apisodes aired worldwide 15:28:39 Yeah June 17 15:28:49 Troublemaker 15:28:52 nice, but WHAAAAAAY :/ 15:29:09 all of my fav shows are going to publish late 15:29:26 air** 15:29:40 hi 15:29:49 hello 15:29:49 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 15:29:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:29:53 hion 15:29:54 ] 15:30:08 hiouuex lore 15:30:08 Ok look people 15:30:12 ugh 15:30:14 okay wha 15:30:32 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 15:30:36 Hey Camie 15:30:36 hiouuex lore? 15:30:40 yes. 15:30:43 Hey Alex 15:30:46 Hi. 15:30:51 cash me outside how bout dat 15:30:54 I'm a tire. Chasing edit war around. 15:31:00 I remember Winny teasing about it 15:31:03 oooh ill halp! user? 15:31:07 Sorry Camie. 15:31:32 I saw, did you lock all the pages involved? 15:31:42 I was upset with their confrontational language 15:31:54 It's alright, just please, next time. Just message them and explain yourself after they undo your undo. Don't keep undoing. 15:32:22 Yeah, it mainly seemed like a misunderstanding 15:32:27 Im scared to approach them because theyre always rude 15:32:46 wowowow WHAT 15:32:55 are u talking about chat paws? 15:32:58 Yeah 15:33:03 They call certain rules ridiculous if you dobt agree with thrm 15:33:12 e 15:33:14 Dont 15:33:17 alright 15:33:23 imma mesage him 15:33:32 ok brb 15:33:35 Tbh, this is the first time I've seen them get like this 15:33:36 -!- Christine842 has joined Special:Chat 15:33:42 Also please don't 15:33:43 Alex, I tried to avoid locking the page based off of Tansy telling us we should avoid locking pages wherever possible, but it just didn't stop. 15:33:54 He tries to use eloliqueny all tht time. 15:34:24 Alex he acts like this all the time 15:34:31 I think her lost her 15:34:44 And im disappointed that he hasnt apologized to me for being rude 15:34:54 darn 15:35:13 okay i wont 15:35:24 Ok, what seemed to be the initial argument? 15:35:42 Premiere 15:36:05 What was put down? 15:36:25 ..... 15:36:35 I wont apologize to them until they apologize to me first but I did apologize to Camie because of my mistake 15:36:49 I understand 15:37:07 Normally we list to premieres 15:37:31 The international premier and the US premier 15:37:39 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Troublemaker?diff=278189&oldid=278184 15:37:49 This. 15:38:01 It was "It will first premiere worldwide on June 17, 2018", whether or not the first was needed. 15:38:16 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:38:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:38:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:39:01 Ok, I see the issue now 15:39:03 hi 15:39:04 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:39:07 guys 15:39:20 First is to distinguish that its not a global premiere and not a standalone one. If you removed the first, then mentioning that it will air in france is redundant then 15:39:29 gu 15:39:32 (happy) 15:39:33 hi jalky 15:39:33 I would say you are right, as there are mote then one premier 15:39:41 how are u doing? 15:39:45 More* 15:39:46 Feistyyy hi 15:39:50 hi XD 15:39:52 im bored 15:40:10 they keep on talking about edit wars and premiers *yawns* 15:40:11 Feistyyy it's a long story 15:40:15 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:40:23 Yeah I can see their resson but the primary issue was their rudeness 15:40:34 Yeah 15:40:41 They migh 15:40:53 jally pm me? 15:41:09 They might not have tried to be rude but idk 15:41:11 Feistyyy what 15:41:35 (content) 15:41:50 Well maybe not but they act bossy and will force you to agree with them 15:41:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:42:08 Brb 15:42:23 (hmm) 15:42:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:42:56 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 15:43:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:43:15 \o 15:43:17 yo 15:43:25 On here and FB at the same time 15:43:36 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 15:44:11 oof 15:44:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:44:24 O.o? 15:44:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:45:07 ooooooooof 15:45:09 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 15:45:09 jally wait 15:45:16 dont leave...? 15:45:35 She seems to still be here 15:45:36 jally? 15:45:43 Feistyyy I will never be a friend with Anoara ever 15:45:51 oof. 15:45:54 bye 15:46:04 what 15:46:21 They have had a bad history I think 15:46:22 I know she sees what I say now 15:46:32 Feistyyy I will never be a friend with Anoara ever 15:46:36 oh screw it. 15:46:37 bye 15:47:19 (confused) 15:48:19 um ok 15:48:40 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:48:44 (turtle icon) (ladybug earring) (unamused) 15:49:00 (ring) 15:49:04 Hmm... 15:49:08 darn 15:49:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 15:49:17 okay forget it XD 15:49:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 15:49:33 im not an owl ano.. 15:49:43 (chat noir ring) 15:49:49 Better 15:49:55 (no) 15:50:05 (ladybug icon) 15:50:11 wait oh 15:50:19 Hmm? 15:50:33 okay nvm nvm screw it 15:50:45 Ok, lol 15:51:42 Well not much is happening, call me if you need me 15:52:12 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 15:52:55 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 15:55:16 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:56:44 Hi Camie nice to meet you 15:57:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:57:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:57:26 Hey 15:57:31 What's up? 15:57:49 How are you 15:57:57 I am sad�� 15:58:42 I'm doing alright. 15:59:02 I've seen the messages, what happened between you two? 15:59:24 It is a long story 15:59:33 Do you wanted to know 16:00:17 Yeah, I'd like to be able to help out if possible. Can't do that without knowing what's happened. 16:00:49 So I am starting the story 16:02:16 Tuesday she came to India to see the Taj Mahal and wanted to meet me but my home was too far away from there so I requested her to come In Kolkata then we can meet 16:03:15 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:03:32 Her father refused it because they were returning to America in Wednesday 16:04:13 But Jall requested them then they decided that they are coming to kolkata 16:04:56 But unfortunately at night on Tuesday she gets fever Sao they again returned to America 16:05:54 In Plane she gets more fever and became a serious patient 16:06:23 Then they again returned to India 16:06:39 But they have no information 16:06:53 No address or help number 16:08:13 Then they talked to my friends San in the chat and requested to give some information then my friend called me I gave the number and The address but the Hospital was in kolkata 16:08:39 They came to kolkata in that hospital 16:09:23 Then I talked to her sister in chat that where are they and how is she and the number worked or not 16:09:27 And 16:09:45 They said that the number worked 16:10:20 And they are in that hospital then I said them that I am coming to meet her 16:10:37 But then her father gets angry and refused it 16:11:18 And he was thinking that I am the cause of everything 16:11:33 And said that I can't meet her 16:11:41 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:11:45 jally.. 16:12:19 ...... 16:12:23 um.. 16:12:28 shriek. 16:12:44 .w.o.w. 16:12:51 ........ 16:12:56 so this is awkward 16:13:11 . 16:13:12 okay who cares 16:13:19 jally, ano wants to be your friend 16:13:26 so yea 16:13:32 erm. 16:13:37 Anyway so...... 16:13:39 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 16:14:02 ......... 16:14:03 I will not be a friend 16:14:06 ........ 16:14:08 ..... 16:14:10 ........ 16:14:13 darn 16:14:15 ...... 16:14:43 uh. 16:14:49 jally do you hate anoara/ 16:15:19 yes...... 16:15:42 .......................................................... ...... 16:15:43 woah wat 16:15:45 the hell 16:16:05 um 16:16:07 ............... 16:16:12 WHAT 16:16:41 okay why? 16:16:51 .......... 16:17:10 ano really wants to be your friend.. 16:18:00 But I do not want ...... 16:18:08 jally you don't have to be mean 16:18:24 .......... 16:18:28 sighs 16:18:41 All I'm going to say now.. 16:18:48 Is that it's your choice. 16:19:01 Whether you want to be friends with her. 16:19:25 Let's drop the topic, and talk about how HOT Tom Holland is :) 16:19:38 Stop this.... 16:19:41 I've got to go. Sorry. 16:19:45 wait what 16:19:56 jally..? 16:20:05 ...... 16:20:17 i honestly don't really care. 16:20:26 Anyways, what's your favorite color? 16:20:40 mine's green and red. reminds me of ladybug 16:21:05 I am not jally 16:21:22 bruh 16:21:27 do i look like i caRE? 16:21:36 i asked you what your fav color is ugh 16:21:48 stop avoiding my questions 16:22:11 You stop avoiding my question 16:22:13 ugh 16:22:18 I am not jally 16:22:31 um ok 16:22:34 I am mother Jally 16:22:35 who are you 16:22:36 ugh 16:22:48 where is jally? 16:23:02 for a mother, you honestly need to get your facts straight. 16:23:11 She's asleep now 16:23:13 you are acting like a toddler 16:23:29 why are you doing this? 16:24:03 I do not want my daughter to get close to this girl 16:24:07 sighs 16:24:15 I am trying to protect my daughter 16:24:16 anoara literally SAVED your daughter life 16:24:33 she gave you directions of the nearest hosptial 16:24:44 and this is how you TREAT HER? 16:24:57 This is not a great achievement 16:25:15 your daughter could have died 16:25:51 And why do you intervene? 16:25:54 anoara gave directions to the hostpial 16:26:03 Let me ask you this. 16:26:07 This is a problem between my daughter and this girl 16:26:11 I know that. 16:26:24 There is actually a problem with YOU and Anoara. 16:26:26 ok ask me 16:27:40 I'm trying to protect My daughter because of something that happened with her 16:27:58 what do you mean? 16:28:42 There's something that happened with my daughter 16:29:19 what 16:35:33 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:44:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:09:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:09:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:10:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:15:55 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:20:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:20:42 o.o 17:20:46 Hi Feisty 17:21:23 Have you give the proof to Camie 17:21:32 . 17:22:18 >. < 17:22:26 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:22:36 O. o 17:22:50 hi 17:23:00 not yet, but i will now. 17:23:09 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:23:11 Hi guys I am Jally 17:23:25 Oooo OK Feisty 17:23:44 I know that my mother spoke with you a little while ago 17:24:02 Anoara l am sorry 17:24:05 but 17:24:22 I can not be your friend anymore 17:24:26 hi 17:24:47 ........ 17:25:09 Jallybug in friendship no thank you no sorry 17:25:20 My mother will make me leave the site if you become your friend 17:25:25 I forgive you 17:25:43 I can not talk to you anymore 17:25:58 My mother will be watching my account 17:25:59 Ok bye Jall 17:26:10 But I will never forget you 17:26:34 Are you sad 17:26:55 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:28:12 I do not want to make you sad if I become your friend then you have to leave the site So.... 17:28:54 ... 17:29:04 I am now a normal fandom user who loves you Jallybug 17:29:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:30:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:34:30 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:34:35 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:34:58 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:01 (*) 17:35:51 oh 17:36:05 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:36:10 hi 17:36:48 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:37:27 Anoara, you still here? Just heard/saw the news; I'm so happy for you! 17:37:49 My sis and bro-in-law just left. 17:38:08 Okay... I'm too late? 17:39:35 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:39:59 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:43:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:45:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:45:10 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:47:45 (sun) 17:47:56 I am very happy 17:48:42 (dance) 17:48:51 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:49:06 Hi 17:49:16 Hi Kwami4ever 17:49:35 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:43 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 17:49:46 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 17:49:51 Flaco hi 17:50:03 Whats up guys 17:50:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:50:46 Nothing just seeing how you' re doing 17:51:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:51:20 hey 17:51:33 You know after everything 17:52:03 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:14 Hi ChatON 17:52:22 Hi Kwami! ^.^ 17:52:27 Hi Chaton 17:52:35 Hey, Anoara! ;) 17:52:37 o/ 17:52:44 I am happy 17:52:48 \o 17:52:51 Me too! 17:52:58 Good 17:53:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:53:33 Hey Anoara, did your friend San get an account on here? 17:53:44 Jallybug still loves me 17:53:46 Yes 17:53:50 Yes!!!! 17:54:00 And yeah, he messaged me saying hi. 17:54:04 Her mother was doing everything 17:54:12 I heard 17:54:15 Exactly what I thought. 17:54:30 I thought her account was hacked 17:54:35 Me too! 17:54:55 Last time she said sorry to me 17:55:02 That's great! 17:55:07 For all thing her mother did 17:55:12 She's healthy again? 17:55:33 I said in friendship no thank you no sorry 17:55:43 I forgive you Jallybug 17:55:53 Have you found a way to still contact her? 17:56:01 I wonder why her dislikes as much to try to break your friendship 17:56:35 You could try discord to keep in contact 17:56:37 No there is no another way to contact her with out this live chat 17:56:49 What about other sites? 17:57:06 No it is not possible because..... 17:57:36 Her mother always will checked her accounts 17:57:49 :0 17:58:02 (unamused) 17:58:03 She doesn't want to be her friend 17:58:24 It was the last time I talked to her 17:58:35 *sigh* 17:58:39 I can never talk her again 17:58:43 What if she gets a discorday account and keeps it a secret 17:58:58 what about when you grow up? 17:59:09 I don't know because her mother is very strict 17:59:35 but once you both become adults, you're allowed to make your own decisions. 17:59:54 True Chaton 18:00:22 If I friendship with her and her mother noticed that then she will blocked or closed her account FOREVER 18:00:42 Tool bad 18:00:50 There's GOTTA be a way... 18:00:50 I don't know what is the matter between me and her mother 18:01:05 Now I am sad 18:01:07 I wish I knew 18:01:20 No 18:01:21 I can never talk to her again 18:01:29 No never 18:01:51 Maybe if-- wait, they're back in America, aren't they? -_- 18:02:06 And don't want to meet her mother it will be very scary for me 18:02:32 But if she meets you, you might be able to change her mind...? 18:02:38 They returned to America on Wednesday 18:02:43 -_- 18:02:55 If that's even possible 18:03:23 She doesn't want to meet me I am poison of her two eyes 18:03:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:03:38 I don't know why 18:03:46 What is WRONG with her?! 18:03:50 Oh look the people are back 18:03:57 Hi, Alexiel. 18:04:00 Oh hi 18:04:02 Hello 18:04:17 Alexiel o/ 18:04:17 Alexiel US people? 18:04:30 People in general, lol 18:04:31 Hi Alex 18:04:36 oh. XD 18:04:54 Anyway so... Guys 18:05:04 What have to do now 18:05:15 Not sure... trying to think. 18:05:46 You could ask someone to speak for you with a secret name 18:06:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:06:04 Yeah! 18:06:12 Brb 18:06:17 okay. 18:06:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:06:33 What dose BRB stand for 18:06:38 be right back 18:06:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:06:43 -!- Chaton15 has left Special:Chat 18:06:44 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 18:06:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:06:51 Okay 18:06:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:07:14 so peeps... 18:07:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:07:28 whatcha wanna chat about? 18:07:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:08:01 Don't know 18:08:18 Hmmm.... Good Idea but who will be that 18:08:40 I can, if you want! 18:08:45 I could do it 18:08:53 Or Kwami ;D 18:08:59 Oh Thank you very much guys 18:09:06 Sure! ;) 18:09:14 �� 18:09:25 You are very good friends 18:09:48 ThanKS 18:09:51 You are, too! �� 18:10:17 No problem guys and thank you 18:10:25 ^.^ 18:10:33 welkomes. 18:10:36 ^. ~ 18:11:01 Okay, I think I have to go now. 18:11:23 What do you think about Jallly's mother 18:11:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:11:48 I'm on FB at the same time 18:12:03 She's overprotective... 18:12:19 I agree with Chat on 18:12:19 No she is good or bad person of heart 18:12:33 Ok, bye guys! Cya probably tomorrow! ;) 18:12:38 Ok, bye 18:12:46 OK bye Chaton 18:12:51 See you tomorrow 18:12:52 byyyeeee!! 18:12:56 cya later! 18:12:58 Bye Chaton 18:13:03 I have to go too 18:13:07 bye Kwami! 18:13:10 Bye 18:13:12 I love you ���� 18:13:12 Bye Anoara! 18:13:15 Chaton 18:13:18 love you too! 18:13:22 Yeah? 18:13:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:13:26 ������ 18:13:28 Bye 18:13:33 bye! 18:13:34 Hello Falco 18:13:56 hey 18:14:04 I have to go too it is very night 11.39P.M 18:14:05 How are you? 18:14:23 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:14:37 Ok bye Kwami4ever 18:14:50 Guessing you are in Asia? 18:14:56 By the time 18:15:08 Bye Kwami4ever 18:15:17 Good night everyone 18:15:24 Night 18:15:49 It is, 11.40p.m in India 18:15:54 OK bye 18:16:00 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 18:16:07 Hello Lulu 18:16:12 ���� 18:16:14 Hello Alex 18:16:21 Hi 18:16:39 OK bye 18:17:20 Brb again 18:17:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:17:33 Who? 18:17:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:17:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:17:49 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:17:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:18:05 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 18:18:06 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:18:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:18:18 Alex the trolls are back 18:18:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:18:38 Hi LuluGemNZ 18:18:51 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:18:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:18:55 Hello!!! 18:18:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:19:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:19:40 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:19:41 DUDE 18:19:47 Hi 18:19:47 Hey 18:19:53 DUDE I NEED YOUR HELP 18:19:57 Huh 18:20:02 AHHHH 18:20:08 Help with whay 18:20:15 Darn it 18:20:24 i got blocked on a wiki for NO REASON 18:20:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:20:31 What 18:20:34 he is an admin so he can unblock me 18:20:42 UGH 18:20:44 ALEX 18:20:45 What wiki? 18:20:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:20:49 ALEXI NEED YOUR HELP 18:20:57 OKAY AHH LEMME EXPLAIN 18:20:59 Your blocked? 18:21:08 On this wiki? 18:21:08 Hi Feisty 18:21:14 Dont spam please 18:21:28 THEY ARE LITERALLY BLOCKING ME ON EVERY SINGLE WIKI BECAUSE THEY THINK I BETRAYED THEM UGH 18:21:38 NO NOT THIS WIKI 18:21:39 Who? 18:21:39 AHHHH 18:21:40 Betrayed? 18:21:41 SORRY SPAM 18:21:49 sighs 18:21:51 inhales 18:21:57 Stop yelling at us please 18:22:01 ? 18:22:05 yelling? 18:22:10 Thank you very much Feirsty you have done many things for me 18:22:12 how am i yelling? 18:22:19 ah screw it 18:22:21 It is understandable, she's panicing 18:22:23 idc 18:22:26 its fine 18:22:49 So you're not going to worry about the other wikis? 18:22:51 Yes you were typing in capital letters which comes off as yelling 18:22:59 what 18:23:04 I am glad to have like you friend FEISTY 18:23:07 i dont understand 18:23:10 and ty ano :_) 18:23:12 :) 18:23:25 Why is he blocking you 18:23:43 i'll message falco about this, sorry for over-reacting. 18:23:54 okay brb 18:23:57 It's okay 18:24:04 ill show yall screenshots 18:24:06 No problem Feisty 18:24:30 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:24:32 OK bye see you soon Feisty 18:24:36 oh bye ano! 18:24:47 its actually hilarious really. 18:24:55 Bye Anoara 18:24:57 he's obviously underage 18:25:07 pfft, 18:25:12 Bye Kwami4ever 18:25:16 Do you have proof? 18:25:17 okay i'll post it on kwamis wall 18:25:18 yep 18:25:21 Okay 18:25:26 Whos underagw? 18:25:27 of them being underae? 18:25:30 wait what 18:25:34 okay hold up 18:25:38 You are very good friend for me Kwami4ever 18:25:44 Thanks 18:25:47 Who is underage as you said 18:25:51 kwami im putting the screenshots on ur wall, ill delet later btw 18:26:02 I love you Feisty and Kwami 18:26:06 Okay that's fine 18:26:10 ���������� 18:26:14 An admin of a wiki? 18:26:21 Bye 18:26:27 Good night 18:26:41 https://recoger-from-depression-2.wikia.com/wiki/Recoger_from_depression_2_Wiki 18:27:02 see, thats the wiki they blocked me from 18:27:06 so oof. 18:27:20 the admin is underage, but i have no proof. 18:27:57 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:28:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:28:09 okay hold on 18:28:15 kwami u there? 18:28:30 That is bad 18:28:33 Yes I'm here 18:28:35 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:28:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:28:40 ok 18:28:43 Though I'd report them to Wikia 18:28:49 im posting the screenshot on ur page 18:28:56 Okay 18:28:57 of me being blocked for no reason XD 18:29:31 Report them for blocking you for no reason 18:29:32 If not for being underage, but is seems like they are abusing admin powers among other things 18:29:50 They might get a global ban 18:30:00 Yes theyre abusing power 18:30:10 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:10 AHHH 18:30:12 OMG OMG OMG 18:30:19 Can't they banned for that 18:30:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:30:20 okay nvm 18:30:24 the hec 18:30:24 Not to mention creating a wiki just to pick a fight 18:30:30 okay what 18:30:41 alex, is speaking arbic allowed on this wiki...? 18:30:46 No 18:30:49 No 18:30:51 Dont think so 18:30:53 Who is? 18:31:01 because someone was speaking arabic.... on my discussions.. 18:31:13 It is if it's alongside English 18:31:18 alright hold on. 18:31:23 ill post a link. 18:31:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:31:28 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:31:38 Ask Jeanne to delete the post 18:31:43 http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/d/u/35726368 18:31:47 please help. 18:31:51 Talk to Jeanne 18:31:56 i think they are threating meee 18:32:05 WOAH 18:32:06 DUDE 18:32:12 WHAT HAPPEN TO HER? 18:32:17 Ok, Wrong number, lol 18:32:19 oh lol 18:32:26 Brb 18:32:51 Use Google translate to find out what they said 18:32:55 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 18:32:56 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:33:01 ok 18:33:10 i swear if its a death threat.. 18:33:25 who threatened you?? 18:33:37 omg 18:33:40 okay hold on 18:33:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:34:11 OH 18:34:12 XD 18:34:18 they said i like miraculous 18:34:23 Jeanne 18:34:24 Oh 18:34:29 That is better, lol 18:34:33 phew 18:34:37 no, its fine 18:34:45 i thought they wanted me to die 18:34:46 68 not 86, lol 18:34:53 so i was like OOH 18:35:07 why would someone threaten you 18:35:10 it seems like you are nice. 18:35:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:35:21 . 18:35:30 Hello Gold 18:35:31 i honestly dont know 18:35:33 This wiki is full of trolls trying to create drama 18:35:41 jally is worse 18:35:45 Cure seems to be back again 18:35:51 you should see how many people harras her 18:35:56 Worse How 18:36:02 What's wrong with Jally? 18:36:04 jennah is like wow XD 18:36:13 no nothings wrong with jally 18:36:23 People harassing them 18:36:25 okay nvm screw it 18:36:35 i meant how people treat her 18:36:44 That makes sense 18:36:49 is jennah's ip blocked? 18:36:59 I think so 18:37:07 Idk 18:37:08 hopefully 18:37:22 she'll just make new accounts 18:37:29 she's an obvious troll. 18:37:32 I know she's blocked 18:37:42 And well keep banning her 18:38:07 (chloe) 18:38:16 Who is blocked? 18:38:22 jennah 18:38:22 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:38:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:38:26 lovecatchjennah 18:38:27 why aare there so manny trolls here 18:38:35 dunno, it's a kid show. 18:38:39 oh once. 18:38:41 To cause drama 18:38:48 on the ajuw, there was a vandal 18:38:49 Why she is discussin moderator 18:38:58 and it was BAD 18:38:59 Nice Crazy Hand icon btw 18:39:02 yes they cause drama but why do they troll 18:39:04 thanks :) 18:39:06 like they were posting porn, swears 18:39:13 sighs 18:39:30 in school we were talking about sex. 18:39:32 Oh sorry that Jennah 18:39:34 like sexuality 18:39:40 NOT LIKE THAT 18:39:50 like GeNdes 18:39:50 Brb 18:39:54 genders 18:39:57 Genders? 18:39:59 yep. 18:40:01 they are 2 different things but ok. 18:40:02 anyway 18:40:07 and then the teacher said 18:40:13 Hi gold 18:40:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:40:24 god's plan. 18:40:33 because i'm a christian and it was relgion. 18:40:40 i love that sonfg 18:40:41 dftyuiop[] 18:40:43 darn 18:40:50 Makes sense 18:40:55 yepp 18:41:01 (stop) 18:41:56 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:41:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:42:44 wha 18:42:56 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:42:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:43:06 Yeah I g2g now 18:43:13 orange banana. 18:43:18 ok bye. 18:43:26 orange is a banana. 18:43:31 banana is orange, 18:43:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:43:39 i like to sing. 18:43:45 sing like to i 18:43:48 XD 18:44:00 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:44:40 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 18:44:53 I read another cute alyanette fic 18:45:04 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 18:45:21 make me a admin 18:45:26 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 18:45:33 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:45:53 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 18:45:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:45:54 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 18:46:16 -!- CureMay has joined Special:Chat 18:46:25 lel 18:46:42 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 18:46:43 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 18:46:53 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:46:58 boly 18:47:03 oh my god B( B( B) 18:47:14 Is this swearing? Can Harte make me a admin (ContentMod or ImageControl) 18:47:14 dude B( B( B) 18:47:47 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 18:47:54 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:48:01 -!- CureMay has left Special:Chat 18:48:01 stop 18:48:01 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 18:48:05 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 18:48:44 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 18:48:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:48:50 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 18:48:50 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 18:48:57 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:49:01 jenna stop using bad words you are crashing my computer :( 18:49:20 no! 18:49:42 SROP! 18:49:46 SROP 18:49:47 STOP 18:49:49 I reported you 18:49:55 Stop jennah keep this up and you will just get banned 18:50:16 I will ban you when I am made admin! 18:50:33 admin 18:50:37 admin 18:50:46 make me ADMIN 18:50:47 make me ADMIN 18:51:01 Stop it you idiot 18:51:04 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:51:07 make me admin or i will hack all of you 18:51:08 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:51:10 make me admin or i will hack all of you 18:51:11 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:16 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:51:26 That's no going to happen 18:51:34 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:51:36 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:51:42 yess it will 18:51:44 yess it will 18:51:58 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:52:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:53:14 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:53:17 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:53:23 Jesus Make Me Aadmin 18:53:26 Jesus Make Me Aadmin 18:53:37 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:53:54 -!- AdrienAgreste17 has joined Special:Chat 18:53:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 18:53:58 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 18:54:06 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 18:54:07 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 18:54:10 Just stop 18:54:14 -!- LuluGemNZ has joined Special:Chat 18:54:15 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 18:54:45 -!- AdrienAgreste17 has left Special:Chat 18:55:09 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 18:55:10 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 18:55:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 18:55:16 NO! 18:55:28 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:55:55 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:55:58 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:56:05 DUDE 18:56:07 STOP 18:56:17 omg i almost sweared im sorry ahh 18:56:24 Can someone block her? 18:56:33 no staff member is on rn 18:56:47 Just don't talk to Jennah 18:56:53 hm. 18:56:57 holy sh 18:57:03 i just realized soemthing 18:57:11 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 18:57:11 she could spam on discord.. 18:57:29 Sophie, please ban her! 18:57:30 She is spamming 18:57:37 sophie PLEASE 18:57:48 DO SOMETHING SOPHIE :( 18:57:50 Sophie can't ban me 18:57:51 NOOOO 18:57:56 I am unbannable B) 18:57:58 jennah. 18:58:01 jennah please 18:58:01 Liar. 18:58:04 listen to me 18:58:08 She can kick her out of chat 18:58:10 if you spam 18:58:17 you will NOT be an ADMIN 18:58:28 if you are a good person 18:58:33 will you make me admin if i stop spamming 18:58:36 Begging for admin rights lowers your chance of becoming an admin. 18:58:40 sure. 18:58:47 Ok 18:58:52 No, because you have made no constructive edits. 18:58:53 so stop spamming. 18:59:03 Sophie do somthing 18:59:05 How can you do this? 18:59:15 sophie hel 18:59:20 sophie help 18:59:27 Sophie help us 18:59:30 it is easy all i have to do is copy and paste spam xD 18:59:39 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 18:59:39 jennah, no more spam! 18:59:42 No! 18:59:42 Sophie is not here I crashed her computer 18:59:46 Liar 18:59:52 we will make you admin if you stop spamming! 18:59:54 my spam crashed her computer 19:00:00 Proof? 19:00:01 I think Jennah is suffering from depression 19:00:03 or else she would have banned me already. 19:00:11 jennah needs some help. 19:00:17 she needs a therapist 19:00:22 Darn right 19:00:27 mhm. 19:00:31 what the 19:00:34 ...? 19:00:37 ahh 19:00:39 SH 19:00:46 AHHHHHHHHHHH 19:00:46 i have a therapist. 19:00:52 whats going on 19:01:05 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 19:01:12 i just came on to talk about mlb and then lots of stuff happened 19:01:19 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:01:19 shut up 19:01:19 Jennah is mentally ill and needs treatment fot her depression 19:01:32 JENNAH YOUR CRASHING MY LAPTOP! 19:01:37 Speak to your guardians Jennah 19:02:03 what is a vstf 19:02:08 wow 19:02:13 jennah is a moron 19:02:16 Yeah report her to VSTF they will ban her globally 19:02:20 no wonder she isnt an admin 19:02:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 19:02:40 yayayaa alex 19:02:43 okay ban her 19:02:55 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now was kicked from Special:Chat by Alexiel Lucifen 19:02:57 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 19:03:02 praise the LORD 19:03:06 WOOOHOOO! 19:03:15 BANNED YESS 19:03:20 -!- LuluGemNZ has left Special:Chat 19:03:25 finally!! she is BANNED 19:03:31 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 19:03:31 Also Creation, can you change your profile picture? 19:03:38 im not banned 19:03:56 I just kicked you, can you behave please? 19:04:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 19:04:07 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:04:15 woah 19:04:21 alex kick them OUT PLEASE 19:04:21 so creation 19:04:28 Thank you, really should be on a kids wiki 19:04:34 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 19:04:34 Shouldn't * 19:04:35 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has joined Special:Chat 19:04:39 are you a boy or a girl i dont understand what it said on your profile 19:04:43 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 19:04:49 ok 19:04:50 ahhhh 19:05:03 so why do i use male pronouns then 19:05:05 alex please block her 19:05:34 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:05:35 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now was banned from Special:Chat by Alexiel Lucifen 19:05:36 -!- Jennah Wants Admin Right Now has left Special:Chat 19:05:37 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:05:59 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 19:06:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 19:06:08 okay ty for blocking her. 19:06:15 This is just 2 hours, hopefully a non temp admin can get her later 19:06:36 She is ban evading anyway 19:06:36 hopefully she will be globally blocked 19:06:38 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:06:40 Yeah 19:06:52 Sophie you there? 19:07:04 hi kwami 19:07:08 Hey 19:07:19 O did that as an emergency wasn't sure if you were there 19:07:23 I* 19:07:35 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:07:41 i think i got hacked.. 19:07:51 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:07:51 okay hold on. 19:07:57 how did yo get hacked 19:07:59 i think i got hacked on discord but idk 19:08:09 i need to restart my laptop 19:08:11 My guess Jennahe 19:08:14 ahhh 19:08:19 i think jennah HACKED ME 19:08:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 19:08:31 She said she wold do that 19:08:42 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:08:44 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:08:45 Also she was losing 19:08:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:08:51 To all of us 19:08:53 Lieing 19:09:14 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:09:15 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:09:15 If she did crash his PC both him and the but wouldn't be in chat 19:09:32 Oh 19:09:34 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:09:37 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:10:01 I think everything is good here? 19:10:10 Seem so 19:10:14 Ok 19:10:39 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:10:40 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:10:44 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 19:12:03 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:12:04 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:12:10 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:12:28 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:12:31 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:12:44 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:13:05 hi yall 19:13:20 okay so i didnt get hacked, but something is wrong with my laptop 19:14:46 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has left Special:Chat 19:14:48 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:14:53 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:14:53 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 19:14:55 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:12 I feel sick now.. 19:16:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:16:31 help... 19:16:33 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 19:17:08 goodbye... 19:17:27 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 19:18:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 19:19:10 My head hurts again 19:19:29 Oh nobody is here, lol 19:19:42 -!- Amiraculouscat has joined Special:Chat 19:20:06 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 19:20:13 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:26:26 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:27:05 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:27:29 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:27:33 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:28:13 hi 19:30:21 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 19:32:56 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 19:33:08 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 19:34:42 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 19:35:03 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 19:35:05 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:45 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 19:52:46 -!- GoldNinjaMX Rebooted has joined Special:Chat 19:53:03 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 19:53:11 I watched Her. 19:53:43 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 20:15:30 -!- Conquestater has joined Special:Chat 20:22:11 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:22:20 hi. 20:30:58 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:36:46 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 20:36:51 Hi 20:36:54 -!- Marinette huayta has joined Special:Chat 20:37:01 hola 20:37:26 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 20:37:34 -!- Marinette huayta has left Special:Chat 20:38:05 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 20:38:53 In the daytime I am just Marinette 20:39:19 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 20:39:26 �� is someone their 20:40:14 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 20:40:50 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:41:18 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:42:01 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 20:42:37 Gtg 20:42:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:43:11 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 20:43:26 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:45:25 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 20:45:27 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:46:39 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 20:46:41 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:06 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:47:47 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:47:51 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:48:40 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:48:46 hi 20:48:47 -!- CreationBeTheWorld23 has left Special:Chat 20:48:50 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:48:57 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:49:01 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:49:31 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:49:42 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:50:12 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:50:22 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:50:52 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:51:01 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:51:31 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:51:44 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:52:14 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:52:32 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:53:02 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:53:04 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:53:34 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:53:42 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:54:12 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:54:15 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:54:45 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:54:48 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:55:18 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:55:29 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:55:59 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:56:11 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:56:41 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:56:42 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:57:12 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:57:18 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:57:47 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:57:58 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:58:28 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:58:31 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:59:01 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:59:04 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 20:59:47 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:10:24 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 21:10:26 -!- 733971aa has joined Special:Chat 21:10:40 <733971aa> oi 21:11:08 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 21:21:36 -!- 733971aa has joined Special:Chat 21:57:38 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 21:58:23 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 23:38:38 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs